


All You Can Eat

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: It's no secret Sam loves to eat you out, so on the morning of your anniversary, he decides he's gonna use every trick in the book.





	1. Chapter 1

Well, this is nice. You think as you wake up, feeling so warm and good, it's almost heavenly.

And then you realize the good feeling is coming from lower, around your thighs, and without thinking, you reach out a hand, only to come in contact with silky strands you'd know anywhere

"S-Sam?" You ask, not entirely sure what your boyfriend is doing, and when you try to move, you discover you can't. You try just your feet, only to feel two ropes pull against them.

Seeing this, Sam smiles, and says, "Morning, baby girl.", and moves up to give you a hard kiss, distracting you.

When he pulls away, you try to ask, "What are you-" but are once again thwarted when Sam moves back to where he was, letting out a hot breath over your pussy, and before you can stop it, you're bucking on the bed, despite your apparent immobility.

"Wanna have my little kitty cat all to myself."

It's no secret Sam loves to eat you out, so when he started calling your pussy your little kitty cat, it wasn't as weird as it sounded.

Except once he says it now, the reason for the rope bindings on your ankles become more apparent, so you try to move your arms again.

While not as immobile, there's still some resistance, and when you look, you see they're bound as well, but you can't see where the other end is.

Sam gives you one of his signature, "You're not gonna know what hit you" smiles, and holds up the other end of both ropes. 

"These ones go all the way around, sweetheart. Through the headboard, under the bed, right here in my hands. See, I'm planning on eating you alive before I let you out of this bed, so if I think you're getting too handsy, all I gotta do is pull on the ropes, and you'll be stuck. That okay with you?"

Was he serious? He may have an oral fixation, but you love it as much as he does. A boyfriend who cares more about getting you off? Who wouldn't want that?

"What're you waiting for?" Is all you say, and you're paying for it a moment later when you feel your arms pulled towards the headboard, leaving you completely exposed, and you find yourself already shaking in anticipation of what your boyfriend is going to do.

The first thing Sam does is lower his head again, to let out another hot breath over your folds, and that alone feels so good, you can feel yourself getting wet.

That little bit of torture goes on for several minutes, each hot breath making you buck again, needing more. It finally gets to where you're so desperate, you decide to risk punishment by reaching out your right hand to push Sam's head closer.

Something that proves futile when Sam's reaction is to say, "Who said you were setting the pace?", before pulling your arm back again, tighter this time.

But this time, once he's got you immobilized on all four limbs, he decides you've waited long enough, and proceeds to completely devour your pussy with his whole mouth, not even bothering to go slow, alternating between sucking your clit and fucking you with his tongue.

Naturally, the bucking on your part has gone from 5 all the way into infinity as Sam makes good on his promise to eat you alive.

You can feel an orgasm building, and knowing you're completely helpless makes you even wetter.

You move your head best you can, wanting to see Sam's face as he continues this beautiful torture, only to see something that makes your legs quake uncontrollably.

There's Sam, hazel eyes looking right at you, hair slightly covering his lust filled eyes as he holds your clit between his lips.

Adding to this are your trapped limbs, as your pussy gets sucked harder and harder, unable to do anything but lay there as it gets harder with every suck.

But once your eyes meet, he deliberately curls his lips, thereby sucking your clit as hard as humanly possible, and before you can think, you're gone.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" You gasp as your orgasm comes bearing down on you, your whole body bucking to push yourself into Sam's face.

But then, miraculously, you pull yourself up reach out with both hands to wrap your arms around his head, cradling him to your pussy like a baby sucking a teat.

Sam, boyfriend of the year, doesn't pull your arms back, just keeps licking all the juices that come flooding out from your orgasm, while still fucking you with his tongue.

You both stay like that until your orgasm starts to taper off, and you find yourself falling back on the bed.

Sam, meanwhile, gives your spent pussy one last suck as he drags himself up to give you another kiss, gentler as you taste your own juices.

"Happy anniversary, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just supposed to be a one shot, but I decided I wasn't done with it yet, so here goes nothing!

When you lift your head again, two things become apparent. One, your ankles aren't tied anymore, nor are your wrists.

Two, your loving boyfriend has moved from next to you back to your abdomen, only letting out a hot breath to make your juices flow out, then sticking out his tongue occasionally to lick a stripe up your folds.

"H-hey, Sam. Anniversary was a few hours ago. Remember? Mind blowing orgasm?"

But Sam just smiles as he tells you, "Oh I know. But I just decided I wanna keep celebrating. And I have an idea to make it a little exciting."

The word "exciting" has you curious, but at the same time, knowing Sam, there's no "little" about it.

"You ready, baby girl?" Sam asks, lowering his mouth on your pussy and sucking, making you buck.

"Here's the plan: today, as we're going about our daily routine, I'm gonna see how many different ways and times you can come just from me sucking you off."

That's definitely appealing, "What's the catch?" You ask, knowing there has to be one.

Sam sucks again, harder, before saying, "The catch is that it doesn't matter where we are or what you're doing, if I decide I'm gonna suck you off, then you just have to stay put and let me do it."

That's when you finally get it, "So you mean…"

"That's right. We're gonna be moving around a lot today. Question is can you keep your wits about you while I'm devouring you?"

The whole idea makes you want to fall back asleep, but you don't. Instead, you find yourself wondering if you can actually do it, just to prove you can.

Finally, you ask, "When would it start?"

Sam replies immediately, "The second you're up from the bed, all the way to when we finally call it a night. For that entire time, your little kitty cat is at my mercy."

Hearing the nickname again makes you shiver in excitement, and it helps to make up your mind,

"Fine, Blow King. Let's see what you're made of."


	3. Chapter 3

The first one happens when you can finally get up from the bed and go to the bathroom. Where others would try to suck their girl off in the shower, Sam decides to wait until you're showered, dressed, then brushing your teeth in front of the mirror.

First you feel your jeans and underwear pulled down, next you hear Sam say, "Keep your eyes on the mirror the whole time. I want you to watch."

That's all the instruction you get before his mouth is back on you, sucking hard and fast as you grab the sink so you don't fall.

You watch your eyes go from tired to aroused in no time at all, the longer Sam keeps you right on the edge.

Eventually, you have to do something, so you reach out a hand and get a firm grip on Sam's long messy locks as he somehow gets impossibly closer, sticking his tongue as far inside you as you'll go, then closing his mouth around your clit and sucking it to hold in his mouth.

You don't know if it's because you're watching yourself fall apart, or seeing Sam cover almost your entire pussy, but miraculously, you feel another orgasm approaching steadily.

The more Sam sucks, the more you need to push Sam's head closer, who doesn't object, just keeps up with his ministrations, making sure nothing is left behind, be it your clit, your labia, or even just your pussy as a whole.

Then your orgasm hits before you can do anything, and the second the waves of pleasure take over your entire lower abdomen, you feel your legs turn to jelly, making you slowly collapse to the floor while Sam breaks your fall.

Once you're on your back, he's nice enough to to tell you as he licks his lips,

"Second one of the day, and you're already on your back. This is gonna be so much fun."


End file.
